Después de la Guerra
by Obscure Princess
Summary: – ¿Tranquilidad?– repitió Levi y pareció sonreír como si aquello fuese una broma–. Todas las mañanas, los malditos gallos tienen una pelea por ver quien es el alfa. Los perros siempre intentan comerse los conejos, siempre hay un vecino que intenta robarnos el maíz, las vacas no quieren dar leche y nunca falta que uno de los caballos intente escaparse... solo a la mañana.


**Después de la Guerra.**

Aquella casa era humilde. Una casa de campo cualquiera, alejada de los pueblos y la ciudad de Rose. La casa era de un color beige crema, suave, con refuerzos de madera oscuro. Las cortinas, por las cuales los rayos de sol se intentaban colar, eran a cuadros, celeste y blanco. En el segundo piso, las puertas estaban cerradas con celosías, de madera también oscura. Y el techo era a dos aguas, alto con espacio para un ático.

En el frete de la casa, había un pequeño jardín bajo cada ventana, con flores de variados aromas y colores, un jardín pequeño, pero cuidado con amor y dedicación. Quienes decidieron construir la casa en aquél lugar, la eligieron para que esté rodeada de árboles pintorescos.

Había un establo, con lugar para cuatro o cinco caballos y un rancho pequeño con una vaca y un toro, además de un gallinero en los alrededores del hogar, no era lo suficientemente grande como para que se dedicasen a la producción para la ciudad, pero si había para el consumo personal.

Los integrantes solían apegarse al horario militar, lo que significaba levantarse antes del alba a realizar las tareas diarias, seguido de un entrenamiento fisico, una ducha y continuar con las tareas de la tarde.

Ella había sido la última hija mujer en casarse. Había sido la que mejor aprendió a llevar la granja, la única que pudo lidiar con los bandidos y las amenazas de la mafia. Por muchos años, tras la muerte de su madre, ella fue conocida como la dueña de la finca Ral.

A muchos de los vecinos del pueblo le sorprendían las historias de sobre como se enfrentó a bandidos, o como se las arregló frente a los coyotes o las ratas en la granja. No podían creer que aquella dama dulce y amable tuviese un carácter tan... poco femenino. Era la dama que hablaba y jugaba con los niños del pueblo cuando los adultos querían dormir, era la señorita que ayudaba a los adolescentes con la tarea de matemáticas e historia del colegio, era la chica que ayudaba a la anciana Hoober con los recados y le escribía y le leía las cartas.

Durante muchos años, la señorita Ral fue conocida como una soltera por decisión, aunque las ama de casas aburridas y celosas por su hermosura, comentaban que entre la lista de intereses de la mujer, no figuraban los hombres.

Pero un año, el año en el que al niño Arthur se le cayó el primer diente de leche, un forastero apareció en el pueblo. Vestido de verde militar, el hombre alquiló una habitación en la posada del pueblo. Era un hombre de baja estatura, corte recto y prolijo, ojos duros y fríos... y una pierna herida.

Aquél hombre, de aspecto tan... repelente y un carácter aún más, no tardó en iniciar una buena relación con la señorita Ral. Pasaban mañanas y tardes dando largos paseos por el pueblo, e incluso, él la había ayudado un par de ocasiones cuando la rueda de su carro le fallaba. Ninguno de los vecinos sabía a ciencia cierta cómo era que congeniaban así de bien, no obstante, no hubo sorpresas cuando se anunció su compromiso y hubo el posterior casamiento.

De alguna manera, la señorita Ral se las había ingeniado para mantener su apellido. No había nadie que la llamase por su apellido de casada, absolutamente nadie. Y a su esposo, el forastero militar, no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

No faltó, por supuesto, los rumores de las mujeres chismosas que insistían en que era un matrimonio no consumado.

Un año después, la pareja tuvo a un hijo. Las mujeres del pueblo no tardaron en decir que la criatura no se parecía en nada a la madre y que algo raro ahí había porque estaban seguras que la señorita Petra no estuvo realmente embarazada durante aquél tiempo.

_–Hanji, cierra la boca_–murmuró Levi, quien tenía rato con las manos en la sien_–. No me importa lo que digan en ese maldito pueblo._

Llevaban tiempo en aquella cocina amplia. La mujer que era más alta que el matrimonio y estaba de visita, sonrió con ánimos.

_–Oh, vamos, pero al menos dime que no encuentras curioso lo rápido que suelta la lengua esta gente del pueblo. No llevo ni dos días aquí y ya sé todo lo que murmura en ese viejo lugar desde que Petra era una niña._

La mencionada y dichosa señorita Ral, rió desde las hornallas, pues estaba preparando la cena de aquella noche. Su risa parecía musical a oídos de su esposo.

_–Supongo que en la ciudad no te sueltan nada aunque estés a años allí, ¿verdad?_–la salsa que estaba preparando comenzaba a burbujear y la mujer se vio obligada a apagar el fuego.

_–Ni siquiera sé el nombre de la madre de Irvin–_ expresó en respuesta la mujer de lentes con una sonris_a–. De cualquier manera, rumores aparte, me alegro que hayas podido adaptarte a esta vida de campo Levi, temía que la tranquilidad pudiese agobiarte._

_– ¿Tranquilidad?–_ repitió Levi y pareció sonreír como si aquello fuese una broma–. _Todas las mañanas, los malditos gallos tienen una pelea por ver quien es el alfa. Los perros siempre intentan comerse los conejos, siempre hay un vecino que intenta robarnos el maíz, las vacas no quieren dar leche y nunca falta que uno de los caballos intente escaparse... solo a la mañana._

Petra volvió a reír, esta vez, poniendo los fideos a hervir en una cacerola distinta.

_–Parecerá tranquila porque no hay el ruido continuo que hay en la ciudad... pero eso no la hace menos complicada–_ comentó ella con calma y tranquilidad.

En aquél momento, unos pasitos interrumpieron la conversación y se llamó al silencio. Al poco tiempo, una figura femenina, de cabellos negros y de una altura que con suerte llegaba al metro, apareció. Aún estaba en camisón y tenía los cabellos largos y una mirada color miel aún dormida. Zöe dejó escapar un suspiro de ternura ante la niña y Levi le gruñó a la mujer científica.

Todos sus rasgos, angulosos, la forma de sus ojos pequeños, su piel fina y delgada, la forma fina de sus dedos, la misma mirada de sobra o burla cuando veía algo que le era placentero… parecía una versión femenina y pequeña de Levi.

Y Zöe encontraba eso extremadamente adorable.

_– ¡Aww! Adelais se ve tan linda cuando despierta –_comentó haciendo gestos y observándola como si fuese un peluche o algo. Levi la miró con severidad.

_–No chilles cuando recién se despierta. No quiero que mi hija se quede sorda antes de llegar a la edad en que pasa naturalmente, cuatro-ojos._

_–Levi, hablamos de no insultar a la gente en presencia de nuestra niña–_le recordó Petra desde la cocina, revisando las pastas.

–Y también hablamos de no hablar como si ella no estuviese presente cuando lo estaba–suspiró Levi extendiendo sus brazos hacia ella.

La pequeña avanzó rápida y silenciosa, hasta los brazos de su padre, quien la envolvió cálidamente en un abrazo para luego subirla a su regazo.

_–¿Por qué te has despertado?_

_–No podía dormir…_ –respondió quedamente la niña comenzando a jugar con los cubiertos de su padre, Levi la observó en silencio.

_–¿Has tenido una pesadilla, pequeña Adel?_ –preguntó Zöe observándola desde el otro lado de la mesa. La niña, negó con la cabeza, para su sorpresa-. _¿Entonces? ¿Qué ha sido?_

_–La habitación –_expresó ella y por un momento, los adultos pensaron que la niña había llegado a aquella época en la que le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, pero su respuesta… los dejó casi mudos–._ Está muy sucia._

Zöe no pudo contener las risas y, al cabo de un rato, Petra no tardó en unírsele. El parecido era muy obvio. Levi suspiró y acarició aquella oscura cabellera.

_–¿Volverás a la cama si te la limpio? –_preguntó, ella asintió y, poniéndose de pie, la tomó en brazos–_. Muy bien, lo haré. Pero la próxima vez, lo harás tu ¿De acuerdo?_

_– ¿Por qué?_

_–Porque tu padre no puede estar limpiando tu desastre siempre, m…pequeño monstruo–_la niña se rió mientras ambos se alejaban.

_– ¿Y luego me contarás una historia?_

_–No te pases…_

* * *

Bien... Para mañana estará el Segundo capitulo de "Attack on Cake!" He tenido unas semanas bastante ajetreadas y no pude terminar de escribirlo para cuando lo prometí (y, lo que es peor, mientras lo escribía, tuve otra idea distinta... que resultó en que re-hiciese el cap de nuevo)

Pido mil disculpas porque no recuerdo quien me pidió que escribiese sobre ellos teniendo un hijo. Pero... aquí esta, al fin pude terminar de escribirlo y emprolijarlo un poco n.n


End file.
